


Dark Surrender

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both felt a rush, he for causing the pain and she for enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Rush and taste from the prompt table at bad_swa

Nothing in her experience would have made Willow believe that sex could be this intense. But it was. Spike was. 

His hand palmed her breast, fingertips tickling the soft, sensitive skin until he reached her nipple. His hips never slowed as he began to roll her nipple between thumb and forefinger, nail scraping lightly over the hardened bud. 

Suddenly he pinched, it was hard and it shocked her, coinciding perfectly with a deep thrust. Willow whimpered, automatically lifting her hand to remove his and stop the little shocks of pain running through her. 

"No." It was a growl, harsh and demanding and strangely sexy. "Feel it." 

Hand fluttering uncertainly in the air, Willow let it drop to his arm as he pinched her nipple again, sending a shooting pain down to her belly just as he buried himself deep inside her. The pain was followed by a wave of pleasure as Spike stroked her clit for the briefest of moments. Willow bit her bottom lip, it was confusing and almost too much; she was equal parts surprised and disturbed to discover that she liked the rush of pain as it swept down her stomach to meet the pulsing pleasure radiating from between her legs; two waves of intense sensation amplifying the experience. 

She was panting, her body meeting Spike's thrust for thrust, a fine sheen of perspiration shimmering on her skin. They were so close she could hardly distinguish Spike's body from hers as he drew her closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Spike watched her fascinated; her eyes gleamed, her body tightening around him as she inched closer to the edge. He pinched her nipple again, swiping the other with the flat of his tongue satisfied when her body relaxed into the pain with a moan even as pleasure washed through her to counteract the pain. 

"Look at me." He never lost his rhythm as he issued his demand. 

Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his, rendering her completely incapable of looking away. There was nothing Willow could do except stare deeply into his eyes as he moved inside her. His gaze was intense and it made her stomach tighten. 

Spike's face went taunt, the tips of his fangs showing below his upper lip. Weaving the fingers of his free hand into her hair, Spike held her firmly in place so she was forced to keep staring into his eyes and there was a renewed fervour and strength to his thrusts as he pinched her nipple harder. 

Her orgasm came fast and hard, boiling through her veins like molten lava. Pain shot down from her nipple to meet the rippling pleasure radiating outwards from her core. She felt one final thrust as he spent himself, throbbing inside her for a few delicious moments before withdrawing; being sure that she felt every inch of him as he did so. 

Hovering over her, Spike's eyes sparkled with delight. She was as open as a book, as transparent as glass; he could read her eyes and her body language so easily and knew he had introduced her to a world of pleasure she had never known before. A rush of excitement went through him. He had hurt her, he had let her taste the darkness and she had enjoyed it; she couldn't deny it. He was wonderfully migraine free. 

As she struggled to get her breath back, a hand moulding to Spike's bicep; there was a spark between them and Willow could feel the tense strength beneath his skin.   
Dipping his head, Spike licked gently at the abused nipple and she shuddered. He smiled, kissing her nipple lightly before looking up at her. She blushed, her eyes dropping from his. 

She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Spike was thinking and Willow found herself unnerved at how she had reacted to the pain. 

His nose touched to the apple in her cheek, head angling so that his mouth was a hair's breadth from hers. "Its just the beginning, pet."

There was something exciting and exhilarating about Spike. He was dark and dangerous, he had taken everything she had ever believed about herself and twisted it, tight and hard and delicious. It was an electrifying rush and she didn't want to go back.


End file.
